


That Butler, So Handsome

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: cliche_bingo, Episode Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle comes to collect his payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, So Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS through Episode 12 of Season 1.**
> 
> Prompt: _Episode tags &amp; missing scenes_

Ciel looked up from his desk at the knock on his study door. "Come in," he commanded.

One of the doors swung open, revealing Sebastian. He bowed as he stepped inside, saying, "Mr. Sutcliffe requests to see you, young—"

The other slammed open with a flourish and Ciel scarcely had time to be annoyed before a red streak flung itself at Sebastian without preamble.

"Sebastiaaaaaan," Grelle cried, limbs flailing as Sebastian held him at arm's length, "oh how I've missed you~"

Ciel sat back in his chair, noting the careful absence of annoyance on Sebastian's face. "Grelle," he said, with all the patience he could muster, "Why are you here?"

Grelle draped a hand over his eyes. "Oh, how fickle the heart of a lord! Do you forget your promises so quickly?" He leapt across the room and boosted himself onto Ciel's desk, leaning over. "Don't you remember the deal we made beneath the moonlight?"

Ciel bristled at Grelle's words. "Yes, of course I remember," he said sharply. Looking past Grelle's huge pleading eyes, he eyed his butler. Sebastian had closed the door and was now standing at attention beside them with his usual genial expression plastered on his face.

It should be interesting, he thought, to see how Sebastian reacted to this. And that, more than anything, was what made him say, "Sebastian. You remember how Grelle aided me in retrieving Lizzie from Drocell? Please show him the gratitude of the Phantomhive by giving Mr. Sutcliffe—"

"A kiss!" Grelle chirped, pursing his lips.

"—a kiss—"

"With tongue!"

"—with tongue," Ciel acknowledged. He watched closely for the demon's reaction.

Sebastian's expression did not flicker so much as an inch and Ciel wondered what exactly it would take, to shock him into open surprise. "Sir?"

"That's an order," Ciel added.

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my lord." He stalked over to Grelle and took hold of his shirt-collar. "If you will excuse me, young master. This is not fit for your genteel eyes." He smiled amiably and bodily dragged Grelle across the floor into a side room.

"Ooooh, be gentle with me," Grelle cooed, before the door swung shut behind them.

Ciel sat back in his chair, glanced at the doorway before resolutely turning back to the papers scattered over his desk. He shuffled them restlessly, picked one up, then set it down again before reaching for another. He told himself he was absolutely not eavesdropping, it was behavior unbecoming of the Earl of Phantomhive, but nonetheless he found himself straining to hear what was happening in the room beyond.

At long last the door swung open with a bang and Grelle stumbled out of the room, looking dazed, face so flushed it nearly matched his hair.

"Kyaaaa," he giggled, "Sebastian made me unclean~." He sighed, hearts in his eyes, and then keeled over with a loud _fwump_.

Ciel shot up from his seat. "G-Grelle?"

"Young master." Sebastian stepped out of the side room with a polite cough. "If you will excuse me…" He adjusted the hang of his jacket and fussed his sleek black hair back into place.

Ciel stared at him, glanced down at the comatose Grelle, then back up again. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Exactly as requested, young master," Sebastian replied, poker-faced. "Will that be all you require of me?"

"I…yes, that will be all, Sebastian." Ciel backed up and found his eye kept drifting up to Sebastian's lips, which—were they red? He couldn't tell. Did Grelle wear lipstick? He certainly wasn't going to go over there and check. "Ah…be sure to show Mr. Sutcliffe the way out, will you?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian reached down and grabbed a handful of Grelle's crimson hair—illiciting another lovesick sigh—and dragged him out of the study. The door shut gently behind him.

Ciel sat down in his chair and told himself that he was absolutely, positively, not blushing at all.


End file.
